The present invention generally relates to computer programs useful as teaching aids. More specifically, the present invention relates to computer programs to facilitate recognition of land masses by their shape.
In U.S. Patent No. 4,474,557 to the present Applicant an electronic world map game is disclosed as a teaching aid for recognition of the land masses of the world. The widespread use of computer-assisted learning in schools and the home has developed a need for the teaching land mass shape recognition to be made adaptable to general purpose computers.